villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blackfire (Teen Titans Go!)
Blackfire is a major recurring antagonist from Teen Titans Go!. She is the malicious older sister of Starfire and the heir to the throne as the princess of Tamaran. Blackfire has somewhat of an unmotivated hatred for Starfire, which can best be assumed to be fueled by either some kind of inferiority complex or a pathological need to be better than her. Many of her villainous plots involve her trying to ruin the life of her sister in order to better herself. However, she is also known for doing far more, much worse things than this, as she's been established as one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy. She is voiced by Hynden Walch. Biography Blackfire made her first appearance in the episode "Mr. Butt", where she came to Earth to visit Starfire. Right off the bat, Blackfire proved to be nothing but trouble, as she was blowing up alien police robots, while she was shackled up in electronic handcuffs. Starfire was stupidly oblivious to the fact that she was on the lam and helped her fight off these alleged "bad guys" to save her sister. Blackfire told Starfire that she was just dropping by to pay a visit to her favorite little sister. At first, Starfire was skeptical about this, having the notion that Blackfire hated her, on account of her bullying her as a child and having completely ignored and shut her out of her life, throughout their entire times as teenagers up until this very point. Blackfire made up a few cheap excuses as to why she did this and insisted that she really loved her sister and wanted nothing more than to be here on Earth, visiting her once again. Starfire bought this and happily reconciled with her sister, who's hype for a family reunion was clearly lacking to everyone, but Starfire, herself. Blackfire came into the Titans Tower and was immediately greeted with a chilly reception from all of the other Titans. Blackfire was quick to start hitting on Robin, but Robin told her that he had no feelings for her, as he's only attracted to people who are sweet, innocent, and overall, good. This did not stop Blackfire from continuing to pursue him. Starfire told the Titans about how much fun she and Blackfire were going to have now that she had come over to visit. Robin pulled Starfire aside to remind her of who Blackfire was. A galaxy-wide wanted criminal, who has sabotaged her and ruined her life every time she gets involved with it. Being delightfully oblivious and far too optimistic, Starfire believed that this time would be different. She did, however, make the promise that if Blackfire were to betray her again, she would finally put her foot down and dish out onto her the proper punishment. Blackfire invited Starfire to have a makeover with her. Blackfire dressed Starfire up to look exactly like her, complete with dying her hair and dressing her up in her costume. This little sisterly bonding activity seemed innocent enough at first and Starfire was surely enjoying it so. However, it soon came to light that she was disguising Starfire as herself so that she could send her to jail for her crimes. At this time, a giant alien police robot came up and detected Starfire and Blackfire. Blackfire hid behind the curtain and ratted Starfire out, getting the latter captured by the alien police robot and taken off to intergalactic prison. After Starfire was sent to jail, Blackfire thought little of it and continued about her day as though nothing happened. She strolled through the living room and watched Robin dance. She admired watching the movement of his butt and even complimented him on it. Robin snapped back at her again, telling her to leave him alone, before noticing that Starfire was missing. Robin quickly assembled the other Titans to dig up the lawn, in search of her body, already assuming the worst. Blackfire calmed them down, by telling them about Starfire's true whereabouts, shamelessly admitting to lying to her, betraying her, framing her, and leading to her false incarceration. The Titans all shamed her for this, stating that they should have never trusted her to begin with. Blackfire admitted that the reason she cared so little about how she mistreated her sister like this is that nobody ever taught her how to be a good sister. The other Titans immediately broke character and saw this as a reason to educate her on how to be a better sister. Blackfire's first lesson in being a better sister was in listening. Cyborg instructed a rather indifferent Blackfire to hold Beast Boy's hand and listen to his problems in a kind and caring manner, as demonstrated. Instead, Blackfire clutched Beast Boy's hand violently and when Beast Boy complained, Blackfire screamed into his face. The second lesson was in hugging. Blackfire was simply told to hug the other Titans, but when they approached her with open arms, Blackfire would flinch in disgust and punch them all away. All except for Robin, who Blackfire happily hugged, due to her love interest in him. However, being the violent woman she is, Blackfire crushed Robin, while hugging him as she got a romantic thrill out of this. Their final lesson involved all of the Titans dressing up like Starfire and acting like her. It is unknown what this was meant to accomplish, but Blackfire insulted and bullied the Titans for doing this. Robin finally snapped and yelled at Blackfire, saying that he had no idea how Starfire could ever love her, given the quality of her character. This managed to strike a chord with Blackfire, as she froze in shock, hearing that Starfire actually loves her. Blackfire had a flashback to when she was a baby and she stole a doll from Starfire. Starfire tried to get it back from her at first, but eventually, just let her keep it, knowing that it made her happy and gave her a hug. After remembering this, Blackfire was emotionally swayed and was finally ready to stop her hateful ways and become a better sister. When she told the Titans this, they knew she meant it and they were happy to know that they finally got through to her and were on their ways to start making some real progress. The next day, Blackfire was a changed woman and she was treating the other Titans with legitimate respect. She gave Raven a makeover, complimented Beast Boy to make him feel better in a time of need, and gave Robin enough respect for the latter to tell her that she's earned the rights to address him as "Mr. Butt". Cyborg told Blackfire that she had majorly improved and that Starfire would be very happy to see her sister again. However, at this time, Starfire had broken out of prison and was now a hardened criminal, bent on getting revenge on her sister and giving her the punishment she mentioned before. Blackfire tried to be nice and apologize to Starfire, proving that she was changed now but Starfire had long passed forgiveness and blasted across the room, punching Blackfire straight in the face. Starfire punched Blackfire through the window and flew across town with her, smashing her through a bunch of buildings in Jump City, before finally crash landing her into the streets, where she planned on unleashing her finishing blow of power onto her. Blackfire begged for mercy and showed her the doll that she stole from her as a baby, saying that she would give it back. This touched Starfire as she now knew that Blackfire had changed. Unfortunately, Starfire stated that she had also changed and had gone right back to unleashing her supercharged laser power onto her, blowing her up in a nuclear explosion. Blackfire's burnt body was taken back to the Titans Tower with Starfire, right behind her. As Blackfire dropped to the floor, Starfire told the Titans that they had worked things out. In "I'm the Sauce", Robin called together a team of supervillains from across Jump City to participate in some rainy day activities with the other Titans. This included Blackfire. When asked why they should be helping him, Robin told them that if they did, he would give them all chocolate milk. The villains all cheered and got on board. Afterward, the villains all enjoyed their chocolate milk. In "The Titans Show", Control Freak assembled a team of supervillains to fight the Teen Titans in one epic battle. This included Blackfire. Blackfire shot a bunch of lilac lasers at Starfire. Blackfire teamed up with See-More and Dr. Light to combine their laser-based superpowers to make a giant blast against Starfire. Blackfire would finally return for her next major role in "Girls Night In Part 1", where she served as the main antagonist of the two-part special. Starfire was throwing a "Girls Night In" slumber party for Bumbelee, Raven, and all of their girlfriends. Starfire also invited Blackfire and was expecting her to arrive, even though Raven assured her that she would not be showing up. Starfire still remained optimistic and hoped to do a lot of positive sisterly bonding with Blackfire that night. However, much time had passed and there was still no sign of Blackfire showing up, so they decided to start the party without her. The crime alert sounded, as a giant diamond-shaped alien spacecraft landed in Jump City. The girls showed up on the scene to fight this potential villain and out emerged Blackfire. Starfire saw her and immediately deduced that she had arrived fashionably late for the party and joyously greeted her. Blackfire was quick to shut her out and tell her that she was not here to party with her. Rather, she was here to take over the world. Blackfire explained that her elaborate alien spacecraft would function as an interdimensional portal that would summon an army, which will conquer the planet Earth and put her in charge of the planet. Starfire assumed that Blackfire was just pranking her but Blackfire made it very clear that she was not pulling a prank on her and she was not bonding and that she hated bonding. This brought Starfire to tears. , Jinx, Terra, Bumblebee, and Raven.]]Blackfire was done with the charades and decided it was high time to have some real fun, by putting up a fight against Starfire and the girls. Blackfire charged herself up and Raven launched a giant fist of darkness at her, which she dodged. Terra lifted up a bunch of rocks from the street and sent them all flying toward her. Blackfire managed to dodge every one of them, except for the last one, which knocked her out of flight and landed her on the ground. Blackfire got back up and tossed a bunch of blackbolts at Rose, who blocked all of them with her swords. Bumblebee flew into the field and fired her bee stinger cannons at her but Blackfire blocked all of the stingers with her metal bracelets. While Blackfire defended herself from Bumblebee's attacks, Raven opened a portal behind her, and Jinx dropped out of it. Jinx tossed a pink ball of electric power at her, hitting her right in the back. As Blackfire flew through the air, Raven grabbed her with a giant hand of darkness and threw her across the road, where she would land on the street once again. Immediately, she was met with a giant crushing boulder, controlled by Terra and when that was lifted off, Blackfire was swarmed by bumblebees, summoned by Bumblebee. After all the attacks, Raven, Bumblebee, Jinx, Terra, and Rose all surrounded Blackfire and prepared to attack her once again, but Blackfire was ready to fight back. Just then, Blackfire turned around to see Starfire standing face to face with her. Starfire was infuriated over Blackfire's past actions and blazed her with some neon green power. The girls cheered over their victory as Blackfire, laid on the ground, painfully hurt. Raven alerted Blackfire to surrender right then and there, but Blackfire got back up and chuckled, saying that she would do no such thing. She was there to take over the world and she was going to do just that. She summoned some pods from the spacecraft, which attached themselves to her, creating a giant metallic suit of armor, that generated electricity. Blackfire punched a crater into the street and sarcastically told Starfire that she was going to bond with her now, as she ran toward her, ready to fight. All the girls ran toward her and as both parties got really close to each other, the screen showed the words "To be continued ...", before anything else happened. The continuity and conclusion of this story would later happen in the second part of the two-part special episode. Appearance Blackfire uses generally the same character base as Starfire, with a few minor changes to the shape and plenty of major changes to the color palette. Blackfire has dark purple hair, which is slightly shorter than Starfire's. She has paler skin than her sister and her eyes are purple instead of green and she only has one eyelash on each eye as opposed to two. She also wears a dark black outfit that's the same as Starfire's except for the color and the fact that it's a one-piece with metal covering the stomach region of the costume. Personality Blackfire is a seductive, charismatic, but malicious and cold-hearted villainess, who uses her charm and good looks to get what she wants. Despite being as beloved and favored as she is, Blackfire still feels the need to prove herself as being worth more than Starfire. Blackfire is a lot more intelligent and fluent in English than her sister is and prides herself in being better than her in this area. She does this as a way to make up for the series of horrible and inexcusable crimes, she's committed all across the galaxy, leading to her getting put in jail multiple times. That being said, it is clear that being good is an example of one of the areas where Starfire outranks Blackfire and it's possible that Blackfire feels a certain deal of guilt about this. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Extreme Durability' - Blackfire is tough enough to be slammed through solids as hard as metal and stone and at the very most, only escape with a few minor scratches. *'Flight' - Blackfire has the ability to fly. *'Interstellar Travel' - Blackfire is able to breathe in outer space and travel through it with the same amount of fluidity as she would through oxygen. *'Language Assimilation' - Blackfire can learn an entire language in seconds, by kissing a native speaker of that language on the lips. *'Super Strength' - Blackfire can lift ridiculously heavy objects. *'Superconic Speed' - Blackfire can bolt through the air at a record pace. Acquired Powers When Blackfire was experimented on by the Gordians, they filled her with ultraviolet energy, which she can utilize as her powers in battle. She refers to these powers as "Blackbolts" and they are a bright lilac color. *'Ultraviolet Energy Generation' - Blackfire can generate her ultraviolet powers on command. **'Blackbolt Beams' - Blackfire can blast blackbolts out of her hands like lasers. **'Fire Generation' - Blackfire can generate an aura of lilac fire around her. **'Laser Eyes' - Blackfire can shoot blackbolts out of her eyes. Villainous Acts *Stole a doll from Starfire, when she was five. *Betrayed Starfire during every one of their previous interactions, as mentioned by Robin. *Caused a series of currently undisclosed crimes and felonies all throughout the galaxy, leading to her becoming the most wanted criminal in the galaxy. *Broke out of prison. *Attacked and destroyed numerous police drones. *Lured Starfire into destroying the drones with her. *Blatantly lied to Starfire, saying that she loves her and she came to Earth for a visit to spend quality time with her favorite little sister, when in actuality, she was plotting to trick her again. The specifics of these actions will be further explored later. *Made numerous lude romantic passes at Robin, despite him consistently denying her feelings. Most of her passes involved her commenting on his butt. *Tricked Starfire into dressing up as herself, so that she would get sent to jail instead of her. *Crushed Beast Boy's hand and screamed at him, hurting his delicate little feelings. *Punched Cyborg and Beast Boy. *Insulted the Titans (sans Starfire) for dressing as Starfire and even slapped them around a little. *Despite allegedly feeling remorse and regret for mistreating her sister at the end of "Mr. Butt", she was shown going back to her old evil ways in "The Titans Show". *Fought with Starfire in Control Freak's fighting arena. *Teamed up with See-More and Dr. Light to combine their laser-based powers against Starfire. *Unleashed an army of villains to take over the world. *Attacked Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Jinx, Terra, and Rose. Trivia *Blackfire's real name "Komand'r" is a pun on the word "Commander". Starfire's real name is "Koriand'r", which is a pun on "Coriander". These words match their personalities, with Blackfire being abrasive and domineering like a military commander and with Starfire being sweet and flowery like a coriander flower. *Blackfire's ultraviolet powers are a result of being forcibly experimented on by the Gordians when she was a young child. This directly contrasts how Starfire got her neon green powers from being ethically tested on by a separate team of Psion scientists, at the same time. *Unlike Starfire, Blackfire is very well-spoken and speaks English fluently and with perfect grammatical correctness. Considering they both learned the language the same way, (by kissing native English speakers), it is unknown how they got different results when it came to what they retained. *At the end of "Mr. Butt", Blackfire was redeemed, in that she stopped hating Starfire and apologized for all of her horrible actions in the past, which she swore she would never do again. In typical Teen Titans Go! fashion, this was completely abandoned in all future episodes as she went right back to being spiteful to her sister and completely villainous. *Blackfire and Starfire have the same voice actor, Hynden Walch. *Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are the only Titans who have not yet directly fought with Blackfire, unless you count the instances in "Mr. Butt", where Blackfire crushed Robin by hugging him, punched Cyborg, and punched Beast Boy and crushed his hand. Gallery Blackfire and Starfire Fighting Cops.png|Blackfire and Starfire destroying alien police drones. Blackfire and Starfire Dancing.png|Blackfire and Starfire partying together. Blackfire Learns a Lesson About Love.png|Blackfire learns that Starfire loves her. Baby Blackfire Steals from Starfire.png|Baby Blackfire stealing a doll from Baby Starfire. Blackfire Uses Her Powers.png|Blackfire using her powers in battle. Blackfire, See-More, and Dr. Light.png|Blackfire fighting alongside See-More and Dr. Light. Blackfire's Electric New Suit.png|Blackfire's new electric suit of armor. Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Teenagers Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Misandrists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Tyrants Category:Charismatic Category:Siblings